1. Field of the Invention
More particularly, this invention refers to a cage in which is mounted a reducer of cold room that automatically slopes down above the frozen foods when the door is closed for reducing the space preserving the frozen foods either by using the ice bags or dry ice during the delivery of the frozen foods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of prior art records has unveiled the following patents:                1. U.S. 2003/0014994 A1 registered in 2002 to Smith and al.;        2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,658 issued in 1990 to Wheeler and al.;        3. EP 0,7118,212 A1 issued in 1996 to Hazley and al.;        4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,144 issued in 1983 to Garside;        5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,708 issued in 1987 to Pool; and        6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,105 issued in 1990 to Culbreth.        
The patents of Smith, Wheeler, Hazley, Garside, Pool and Culbreth are probably the most relevant.
In the current market the cages are known for the delivery of frozen foods, however the existing cages have a disadvantage: since the cages are not provided with a reducer of cold room, that requires to cool completely the cage when the space is very not used inside of the cage during the delivery of the frozen foods.